


You don’t have to be alone with this

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Food, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: Allura confronts Keith about what he almost did to stop Haggar from destroying Voltron.They surprisingly find comfort in each other but are interrupted when Lance walks in...





	You don’t have to be alone with this

Allura is walking into engineering where Keith is running tests trying to find out whether the information Lotor gave them is correct or not. He briefly looks up and continues what he is doing. Allura is entering data into the computer.

When she is done she turns to Keith and says: “Can we talk?”

He sighs but nods, clearly annoyed.

“Matt told me what you were about to do.” She says.

Keith eyebrows narrow when he says: “I did what was necessary.”

“Keith…”

“I told you Allura, don’t lecture me. I don’t need that. I…” he stops when he realizes that his voice is cracking.

“I know what it’s like.” Allura says “I know what it’s like if you have no other options. I have done that too, remember? When we fought Zarkon I piloted the ship right in there, taking all the barriers down in order to save Voltron. It could have killed me but I did it anyway. I could not lose you. I could not lose another family.” They both look at each other for a while. The room is dark, the control panels are the only source of light. Allura is wearing her white indoor uniform. She’s beaming in in the darkness. Keith is in his Blades suit. His hood is hiding his face.

“And I thought I would be okay.” Allura continues “I hardly even realized what I did. We were so caught up in the battle and then Shiro disappeared…. It was not until I was alone with my thoughts for once that I realized what I had done. How much it scared me. I woke up at night screaming. I couldn’t really talk to anyone about this, because I did not want to burden them. I have no idea if it is similar for you at all, but if you want to talk I am here. You don’t have to be alone with this.”

Keith looks at her and realizes the tears in her eyes. He realizes that what he perceived as cold and arrogant about Allura has actually been just a façade, just a wall like the ones he is putting up. Now it seems like he is finally seeing the real Allura for the first time. She is just a girl, a scared and lonely girl, the sister he always longed for. And this time it is Keith who walks up to Allura and hugs her and she gladly wraps her arms around him and pulls him close.

“I was so scared to lose you all.” He says “So, so scared. I still dream about this at night…” His head falls on her shoulder and he starts crying. Allura puts her hand on his neck and pulls down his hood and starts stroking his hair. “It’s okay.” She says, “It’s going to be okay.” They sand there like this for a while. She’s holding him and he’s just crying. After a while Keith is looking up.

“Better?” Allura asks.

“I guess.” He says but smiles and she smiles back. He realizes that her hand is still in his hair, caressing the side of his face. Keith gulps and looks her in the eyes.

“Allura, there is something I need to tell you, I…”

This is the moment when they realize the door sliding open and bright lights from the hallway fall into the room. They both turn their heads around. Lance is standing in the door staring at them in shock.

“Lance.” Keith says.

“Keith,” Lance replies coldly and then clearly upset, “is that what you came back for? To make your move on Allura? I thought we were friends!”

“What? No, it’s not like that!” Keith replies and let’s go of Allura but Lance is already out the door.

Keith growls and is kicking a control panel in frustration.

“Hey!” Allura says “Be careful with that.”

“I am sorry.” Keith sighs.

“What’s the matter?” she says.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He is looking at the floor.

“So, what is it you wanted to tell me, before Lance busted in?”

He is lifting his head in looking into her eyes again: “I don’t want you to get a wrong impression of this Allura. It’s not that I am trying to make a move on you, really.”

“Oh, I did’t think so.” She replies and the tone in her voice is comforting.

“Okay, good. Because there is something I need to tell you Allura.”

“Just go ahead, Keith.”

“I am gay.”

 

 ***

 

A bit later Lance and Hunk are sitting in Hunks room on his bed. Lance is holding a big bowl of ice cream Hunk made for him which is almost empty.

“And he was holding her and they were looking at each other like…” Lance’s narration is interrupted by a few sobs “I am just so furious!”

“Are you sure that you are not misinterpreting what you saw?”

“Hey, I am an expert on those things. They are clearly together. The way she was touching his stupid hair and he said that there was something he needed to tell her…” he starts sobbing again.

“You will be okay buddy.” Hunk says, “There are many cute aliens out there.”

“But it hurts so bad.” Lance cries.

“You need some more ice cream. Common, let’s get you some more.”


End file.
